


Madness

by KoolJack1



Series: Hannibal Kink Meme Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Feeding, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolJack1/pseuds/KoolJack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For The Prompt: When Will descovers Hannibal's little secret, he's been messed with to the point where he just can not have Hannibal arrested.</p><p>But he's not quite at the point where he's willing to let Hannibal keep killing people. Instead, Will kidnaps him, ties him up in his basement, and tries to rehabilitate him.</p><p>http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3086534#cmt3086534</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

"Will," the raspy voice breaks his thoughts and he stops pacing. He glares at the man tied to the chair, the bindings so tight Hannibal is having trouble breathing. He looks tired, his eyes drooping; his tongue licking along the dried, cracked skin of his lips.

Will feels desperation and thirst that aren't his own cloud his thoughts, and he squeezes his eyes closed; "Will?" The voice tries again.

Will's eyes open, and he's regained control of the emotions that are his. "What?"

Hannibal's eyes close tiredly, "You know you can't keep me down here indefinitely."

Will walks closer, crouching down in front of him, "I don't intend to. When you can rejoin society I will let you out." Will grasps his chin tightly, "You can sleep when you've eaten."

Will had kept him awake for nearly 48 hours now, actively trying to pass spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese between his lips. Hannibal tried protesting, ending up with the greasy fake cheese smeared on his face. Will''s mind was broken, Hannibal had come to the realization when Will's trembling hand pressed the spoon of orange looking globs to his lips.

He'd turned his head in disgust, his stomach turning in revulsion. Will's eyes were unfocused; dark heavy bags shadowed his eyes, appearing darker against his translucent skin. "You're going to collapse Will, we both need rest."

The man ignored him, instead he ate the spoonful of mush himself. "It tastes good, Hannibal. This is what normal people eat, you have to be normal." Will's voice was distant, and he dipped the spoon back in and held it to his mouth again.

"Will, it may make me sick. I just need water." He spoke calmly and evenly, trying to resist from licking his lips to get the sticky cheese off.

"If I get you something to drink, will you eat?"

"I won't eat that food, Will."

Will's shaking hand reached out to touch his cheek, smearing the cheese all over his face more. "I'm trying to help you, Hannibal. If you realize how you live your life is wrong, you can change it."

Hannibal shook his head slowly, "Dear Will, you think the way I live my life is wrong. I do not. I do not desire to change, and forcing me to eat that will not change anything."

That was nearly two days ago. Now the bowl was half empty, leaving only what Will didn't eat himself. It was hard paste now, the smell alone was making Hannibal's stomach turn. Will hadn't left. "Will, we both need to sleep and drink something." He tried to sound soothing and convincing, his eyes closing slowly.

He needed to rest, the binds holding him to the chair were so secure he could merely bow his head. Will was out of control with what Hannibal considered pure grief. He'd shown up at his office, sweating; gun drawn. Hannibal had tried to talk him down, convince him he was delusional; to know avail. The man knew, nothing he could say would change it. He went with Will calmly, surprised when he was cuffed and led to Will's car and then down into his basement.

He must had dozed off for a moment, because in his moment of vulnerability; Will managed to shove a spoonful of the now stale past into his mouth. The dried cheese hit his tongue and his body revolted. He gagged, spitting the clump from his mouth as his eyes watered. Will's fingers found their way into Hannibal's now slick hair; his fingers scratching comfortingly at his scalp as he calmed down. "I know how hard it is to change yourself, but I want to help you."

"May I please have water, Will?" He whispered, and Will smiled and rose from his crouch and walked back up the stairs.

He returned with a glass of water, a knife, and a washed apple. "I figured fruit might be easier for you," he was compromising, "We can work up to eating other things." He cut a slice from the apple and Hannibal let him put it between his lips. The glass followed, and he drank greedily. "We must also enforce that taking lives is wrong, and what better way to do that than by showing you that fear. Letting you experience the pain you've caused others."

Hannibal raised his head tiredly, "What are you trying to achieve here, Will?"

Will examined the knife, Hannibal watched impassively. "I want to prove to you that you can live another way, then you can go back to living a respectable life."

"Will, you're delusional. Rehabilitating me will fail, and I will be sent to prison despite your efforts. You're only hurting yourself. "

The knife came up and cut into his bare chest, "Manipulating people; lying the way you do. It makes people feel like they're having their hearts ripped out. You've done that," the knife cut deeper, and Hannibal closed his eyes again. It hurt, terribly, but he remained unresponsive to it.

Instead, he tried again; "We've both been missing for over two days, Will. You informed Jack of your discoveries about me before coming to my office. They know we're together, they'll find us soon. If they see this, they'll question your sanity further. Accept the outcome of our friendship, I'm going to jail regardless of your efforts. You don't have to make things worse for yourself."

Will was hearing none if this, he too, a bite of the apple himself before sinking the knife in between his two ribs. He grunted in pain, his eyes closing again. He couldn't keep them open "if you're so set on eating people, I can remove your insides and feed them to you. Maybe that will change your mind."

Will's voice was dark, angry now. Hannibal knew there was no hope to make peace with this man before it was too late. He heard heavy footsteps upstairs, and he knew Jack had found them now. The knife was pulled out of his ribs and he slumped against his binds. Willa's fingers, slick with blood, brushed his lips right before he replaced them with his own lips.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from the madness."


End file.
